Tokyo Rebirth
by cherryvvoid
Summary: Or in which it may have been better to have just stayed dead. SI-OC-as-Rize's-half-sister. Kaneki/Si-Oc.
1. Sister?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Ghoul but I own Mukuro! ^&^**

* * *

><p>The thing she remembered the most wasn't the intensity of an aware birth or even the years of her childhood in which she was dutifully cared for, but the startling memories of a life from before that burned into the twists and turns of her mind.<p>

Though, she guessed a few situations came fairly close.

If she were to go in order it would have been the first time she caught sight of the news.

It was purely by coincidence that she managed to exit her room to the sight of her father watching tv. And it was with pure curiosity that Mukuro hide herself to the side so that she could watch it along side him despite the fact that she was not allowed.

Mukuro supposed she regretted staying to observe, especially when she felt her breathe seize in her lungs and a repulsed half-shriek wheeze its way out of her mouth as the image of a half eaten corpse seared its way into her memory.

She hadn't known cannibalism was so morbid.

Eyes shot to hers and in a split second the TV was off and she was being scooped up into a pair of rocking arms as her tears stained his shirt. Wide eyed and tense she allowed herself to accept the excuse that it was just a show - that it was just special effects - even though those screams sounded as real as she was.

And she should have know really, that from there everything would just escalate.

Let it be said that since waking up in this body all she ever knew was her father. Him with his pale hair, blue eyes, handsome face and smile that always looked a little broken when turned to her but he was all she had and he loved her. And maybe she loved him too, it was hard to tell when they seemed to be so distant at times.

The next memorable insistence started with the vomiting. The only thing she had wanted to do was make herself something to eat, her father wasn't there and she was so - mind-numbingly - hungry.

Mukuro maybe should have been alarmed when such an urge to eat took her over, maybe she should have been worried at the fact that as the weeks went on the rumbling feeling in her stomach only grew but she wasn't because maybe, she thought, this was normal.

If only she knew.

So she had wandered into the kitchen, looking around eyes ultimately landing on the fridge in the far corner and pulled something out. Mukuro remembered enough from her old life to at least do this much for herself. But she barely got three bites in before she was upheaving straight onto the floor. Back straining with the force of her coughs as bile slipped from her throat and tears burned paths down her cheeks.

And that's how her father found her, sobbing harshly, holding onto her sides as if they would split in half.

Wordlessly he took her into his arms - without care of what exactly was covering her - and rocked her until she was calm enough for him to take to the bathroom and clean.

A few months later and repeated performances of the kitchen stunt, suddenly one day nothing she ate made her sick. Not even a tinge of nausea or a roll of her stomach and she couldn't even begin to describe the feeling of relief that settled on her shoulders.

Looking up into the haggard face of her father - his eyes looked so harsh and lost and it confused her - Mukuro smiled hesitantly, wrapping her thin, emancipated arms around his waist and told him her thanks. And in response a single - _trembling_ - hand was placed atop her head and cold shivering lips were at her temple.

"Anytime love." He whispered brokenly, hugging her back something fierce and though she knew his offer was the one of the most truthful things she would ever hear, every time her father come back from where he went to bring her things that wouldn't hurt her she noticed he always smelled as good as the soup she ate.

It wouldn't be until a few years later when she fully understood why.

The last thing would be when she had arrived to take her away.

Mukuro had always been a sheltered child, she had yet to see another human being besides the ones on tv and her father so to hear a knock on the door startled her - they never got visitors.

Her father's eyes sharpened from the dull hue they had come to take and with a fluid motion there was suddenly a glint of metal in his hands. Following the direction of his pointing hand she moved herself to crouch behind the couch and pressed her face into the skin of her knees.

All of the locks were thrown and the door was pulled open far enough so that she could hear the clank of the metal chain being pulled to its limit. And then the voice spoke and Mukuro peaked.

"Is there a Claude Labret in residence?"

The sound of Japanese startled her, after having been raised solely on the sound of French it was an awkward shift. Pushing herself from her spot to peek around the corner Mukuro caught sight of someone who looked startlingly too much like her. The same purple hair, the same curve of her face, it was like looking into a mirror with the exception of the eyes Mukuro had inherited from her father.

Violet connected with blue and she froze.

"Who's asking?" She heard her father counter and she became aware that this was the first time she had ever heard her father's full name.

Blinking at the sound of perfect Japanese coming out of her father's mouth - he never sought to teach her so she was glad she retained her language skill from her past life - she turned to look at the girl in the doorway who had turned to look at her father.

"Amashi Kana." The girl introduced and despite that the name she had given could very well be the truth, to Mukuro it felt like maybe it wasn't the truth. "And I'm here to talk about the recent murders that have been happening in this sector."

With a visible amount of tenseness to his shoulder her father gritted out a rough "_I know nothing_" and slammed the door.

Making his way back to his crouching daughter he got about a step before the harsh sound of the door slamming against the wall drew his attention.

Staring with blown eyes at the metal locks that littered the ground - in pieces - Mukuro looked up to catch the bored look of "Kana" and the sight of her father aiming the gun straight at the girl with her face.

Maybe it was the fact that her father wasn't wavering with his aim or that the girl looked so much like her but Mukuro found herself moving forward and latching onto his leg.

"Daddy wait"* She exclaimed, burying her face into his pants. " Don't shoot her!"*

Feeling her father freeze it wasn't long before his hand fell on top of her head and she heard the safety click.

"Of course not baby."* He murmured to her softly before facing the purple haired girl standing in their house.

"Be warned that it would take me less than a second to flip that back." Her father threatened with steel in his voice and "Kana" smiled. "Now what do you want?"

Brightening her grin she lifted one elegant hand and pointed towards Mukuro. "Her. After all its time she met her sister ne?"

Shrinking back at the accusing hand she pushed herself behind her father and glanced up at him. She caught the decidedly blank look in his eyes and the expression on his face was not reassuring.

Gnawing on her lip she frowned and kept her mouth firmly shut.

"_Prove it_." He demanded quietly, glare caught in a slant. "With just that face - her face - it won't be enough, show me a trait that would be hers as well!"

"Kana" stared for a bit, seemingly appraising her father before she shrugged one shoulder. "If that's what you want, _fine then_."

And then those purple eyes so different from hers shifted and everything was black and red.

Stifling a shriek at the terrifying - _familiar_ - sight she grabbed her father by his shirt and tugged.

"Daddy!" She exclaimed in fear, pulling as hard as she could. "We have to go! Dont talk to her anymore, make her leave! Make her leav-"*

"Mukuro, go to your room." Her father cut in face emotionless. "Now."

Flinching at the hardness in his voice - did her really want her to leave him alone with this woman? - she turned to face "Kana" and glared as much as she could even with the terror she was experiencing.

"Don't do anything to my dad."* She murmured from behind her teeth as she reluctantly left, barricading herself behind his door with her ear pressed against the wood.

Mukuro wasn't sure exactly how much time had passed but when the door opened she found her eyes snapping open and drifting over to the tiny panel of glass that couldn't even be called a window to see the sky lightening.

Turning with a smile that dwindled away as she caught sight of the smiling face of "Kana" Mukuro tensed and the girl crouched down, holding out a hand.

"Hello Mukuro-chan, I'm your sister and it's time to come with me now." She said cheerfully as Mukuro glanced behind her towards the approaching form of her father.

Blue connected with blue and she sent him a confused and pleading glance.

"Daddy?"*

She saw a flash in his dead eyes before it flattened out and he nodded to "Kana" who without a word scooped her up tight into her arms. Without a second thought Mukuro set to struggling and screaming, wondering why her father was just watching this crazy woman take her away.

"_Daddy?!_"* She gasped out through her tears, fear clogging up her airways. "_Daddy, wait I don't understand!_"*

His face tightened as his blue gaze tracked the pair of them making their way towards the front door and he sighed.

"You have to go with her Mukuro," He started lowly. "There is nothing more I can do for you despite my willingness."

"In other words," "Kana" interrupted, grip on her writhing body tightening to the point of being nearly painful. "You have _specific needs_ that only someone like _me_ can help you with."

Their gazes clashed and the purple haired woman smiled brightly.

"You are _special_ Mukuro-chan, and who better to help someone like you than someone that has that same kind _specialness_ that you do?"

Mukuro could feel her body growing lax with the dawning realization that yes, she was really leaving with this woman and no, her father was not going to stop her. Slowly she moved her face back towards the still figure of her father, expression ladder in desperation and asked the one question that was on her mind the most.

"Why?"*

_Why was he so calm?_

_Why was he so fine with this?_

**_Why was he letting her go?_**

Lowering his lids her father smiled sadly.

"Because it's all I can do for you 'Kuro."

And perhaps Mukuro would have answered something back. Perhaps she would have cried or screamed or fought, but as soon as she took a breathe to react all she knew was the darkness and the pain at her neck.

* * *

><p><em>"Listen Mukuro-chan, you should never call me 'Amashi Kana' ever again. From now on I'll be Kamishiro Rize. And as my new little sister, you'll be Kamishiro Mukuro."<em>

* * *

><p>Maybe, just maybe she was better off dead.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Tokyo Ghoul has taken over and all I can think about is Haise. Sorry but not sorry, this is a thing and dedicated to my friend Ann O'Neem!<strong>

**Please review. I'm not sure how well I did for Rize or how well I even did for this fandom. Oh and as for rude guest reviewers don't bother being rude and leaving a comment because my friend moderates the guest reviews and I won't even see it cuz he'll delete them! ^&^**

**Also she's french so imagine her meeting a guy like Tsukiyama that fake frenchman!**


	2. Living The Life

School, Mukuro decided, was going to be much more challenging than it was the first time around.

And it wasn't because of her lack of patience or because she simply wasn't the type for education.

No it went much, much deeper than that.

There was a slight ache in her right eye and she could feel the muscles of her stomach spasm as saliva pooled in her mouth.

It was the internal struggle that wanted her to either tear into the girl who was resting on the tatami mat beside her or run for the hills that was the problem.

Curling in on herself Mukuro clenched her eyes shut and forced herself to breathe through her mouth - not that that wasn't any better.

Even though she had stubbornly argued her case for not enrolling Rize - it was still such a strange and terrifying thing to recognize her as that person - said it was practice.

After all, what's a better way to get used to denying that inner hunger when one is surrounded from by an all you can eat buffet?

Wincing at the hand that fell into her personal space as the girl rolled over, Mukuro wished her immunity would hurry up and grow because she didn't want to have to move because she couldn't control herself and butchered someone's child. Again.

Shivering at the horrid memory she pulled her knees to her chest and hide her face.

She didn't want to be responsible for all the lives her sister had taken to ensure all witnesses were dealt with. Not another time.

Hearing the bell ring signaling the end of nap time Mukuro bolted upright and raced for the coat closet, slinging on her jacket and scarf and heading out the door into the still vacant halls.

Running towards the entrance and throwing open the doors she breathed in the less densely human scented air and sniffed until she caught a familiar scent.

Walking over to the entrance of the school grounds Mukuro looked up into smiling purple eyes and blinked.

Even after staying with Rize for three years she was hard pressed to get used to the full presence of the woman.

She was still intimidating, she was still terrifying, she was still someone not to be messed with but after all this time Mukuro realized there was one thing that set her apart from other prey in the world.

She was the ghoul's sister, not just her sister but she practically had the same face as her.

And she was just grasping at straws here but maybe killing her would be too much like killing herself.

Now granted when she first started living with her Mukuro feared even the slightest misstep would get her a kagune tentacle through her chest. She treaded lightly around the amicable woman and never spike out of turn and if she could help it, leave her bedroom.

But progress had been made - through the very startling process of the purple haired woman bursting into her room and holding her at kagune point to prove the fact that if she wanted to kill her she already would have - and here she was, hand clasped neatly in her sister's as they made their way home.

"So how was school Darui-chan?" Rize asked in a faintly cheerful voice, using the cover name she had selected to address her.

"Stressful." Mukuro muttered, feeling her muscles finally loose the strain they had carried for the hours she spent in that wretched building. "I don't know how you do this every day Onee-chan."

Rize let out a pleasant little laugh as she turned her head to peer down at the child by her side.

"Practice makes perfect my darling sister," She remarked in a mirthful tone as she grinned a bit. "It's nearly impossible to get it all in one go."

Nodding her head - because she knew how true that was based on how the manga went - Mukuro hummed.

"I guess not."

Allowing the two of them to fall into a comfortable silence the two of them walked on, almost managing to reach their apartment unimpeded.

Letting out an internal groan at the sound of footsteps approaching the pair she provited her upper body until she could fully view the image of the man making his way towards them.

Or rather towards Rize.

"Hm, I managed to catch you in time," the man chuckled, black hair pulled back into a ponytail. "How are you doing Mikoto-chan?"

Hearing the cover name Rize had given herself - under the claim that "Kamishiro Rize" wasn't to be until she deemed it the right time - Mukuro wanted to shake her head at the poor fool for going after her sister but she couldn't.

After all Rize was an attractive person, it want his fault he was unable to recognize a ghoul on sight.

Glancing upwards Mukuro was the only person who caught the frightening look of a hunter plastered on Rize's face before she turned around to face their company.

Seeing the woman slide a beatific smile on her sculpted face Mukuro winced in sympathy for the guy. Rize was a true Maneater and when she had her game face on nothing and nobody would stop her.

"Ah, well hello there Kagaku-san!" Rize greeted, looking every bit the delicate, innocent flower role she was acting as. "It's nice to see you again!"

Giving a little bow in greeting Mukuro did the same.

"Ohayo, Kagaku-san." She said, receiving a slightly forced smile from the handsome man. He didn't like children, how stereotypical of flirty type of guy.

Diverting his attention back to Rize the smarmy player allowed his grin to stretch farther.

"Come now, haven't we progressed enough to the point where you can refer to me as Juushiro-kun?"

Her sister blushed on que, purple eyes widening as she appeared to seem mildly flustered.

Taking this as his que to press in Kagaku weedled. "It's very easy, I already called you Mikito-chan so it's only fair!"

Mukuro wanted to scoff. She hadn't even given the guy permission to call her by her first name but he did so anyways.

"Ah, well if it's alright with you," Rize paused as if to seem indecisive before serving pressed on. "I'll address you as such, J-Juushiro-kun."

Looking like the cat who caught the canary Kagaku smirked and her sister deepened the blush.

For not the first time Mukuro marveled at the impressive skills the woman was displaying. It was no small thing to be able to control something like that.

"Well I'll be taking my leave now Mikoto-chan...Darui-chan." He added on if only to stay on Rize's good side. "See you tomorrow my fair lady!"

Waving goodbye they both watched as the man swaggered away.

Hearing a scoff come from above Mukuro glanced up to see Rize sporting an entertained sneer.

"Oh, that human just thinks he's such hot shit doesn't he?" She said with an air of thoughtfulness that didn't match the heavy aura of her expression but Mukuro, already used to such things merely stayed silent.

"Oh well, he'll be dealt with soon enough." Rize sighed turning to head inside. "After all a guy like that won't give up too easily, and I've never been one to turn down a free meal."

Sliding off her shoes in the doorway Mukuro made her way to the kitchen and sat down at a stool.

"Eagar to be fed I see." Rize remarked lightly and Mukuro nodded.

"Well I guess there's nothing to be done, I'll have something prepared in a second."

Watching Rize head downstairs towards the freezer she waiting until she came back up Mukuro could feel her her right eye tighten and spasm as her vision tunneled in on what was stacked on the plate in her sister's hands.

Just as she got over Rize's overwhelming presence she got over her brief aversion to human flesh.

It was an easier thing to do than she would have thought but with the obvious fact that she had been eating that already while under the care of her father and the mind-numbing hunger that took over her thoughts it wasn't long before she had taken a bite.

Setting the dish down in front of her Rize smiled. "I hope cold cuts are okay, as much as I'd prefer to give you a...fresher meal it seems to be impossible at the moment."

Feeling the saliva pool in her mouth Mukuro swallowed and turned her face upwards to give Rize a smile of her own.

Mukuro had spent years without giving the proper thanks to the person who went to these lengths to give her something edible to eat, and that was something unforgivable.

"Arigato onee-chan," She said softly. "this is perfect."

Rize beamed. "Ara, well dig in Mukuro-chan, I'm sure you're positively famished, especially since she had to mingle with possible lunch all day."

So she took a bite.

And though it may be horrible of her to say so, nothing she had ever eaten measured up to the taste.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think of Mukuro so far? And was Rize in character?<strong>

**Please review! ^&^**

**Excuse any errors!**


End file.
